The mechanism of hydrolysis of halogenated nitrosoureas was studied to understand the possible active species at physiological pH. Evaluation was carried out from pH 1 to 9 to explain the conflicting reports in the literature. The findings of this study would be helpful in understanding the mechanism of action of halogenated nitrosoureas in the body.